


Vents

by BardEater



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardEater/pseuds/BardEater
Summary: Please note that most of these characters are all fan made/my friends and partner's original characters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Starting

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that most of these characters are all fan made/my friends and partner's original characters

_In the beginning, there were ten._

_Ten lost souls, seeming dazed and confused at their situations, all in different coloured space suits._

_None of them knew where they were, you could see it in their eyes._

The one in the Red space suit was the first one to regain their footing, sitting up to look around at the others. Cyan had their helmet off, showing off a tattoo that went from their cheek to under their suit, their eyes still shut. They must not be too asleep, seeing as how Red noticed their eyes shifting under their lids. 

Red then shifted their gaze towards the one in Blue. They were sitting up against the right most wall, messing with what seemed to be a tiny version of themselves, their long hair being braided by the tiny version. They seemed pretty happy and content to be by themselves, not noticing anyone else was up besides them. As soon as Blue noticed the gaze from Red, they looked away, turning towards the wall more. They seemed... Scared? 

But what was there to fear? Nothing bad was going to happen.

Next was Green, talking to Lime Green and White, all having matching tattoos of circles in their respective colours on their cheeks. _Must be a gang thing,_ thought Red, not noticing that they continued to glance over every now and then, laughing quietly and pointing sly fingers towards everyone else, especially Red. 

Next was Black and Pink, staying close to each other, both quietly talking to each other, the one in the Pink space suit crying their makeup off. What was left on their face was like seeing a makeup add on an Alternative site, very pastel and neon and well put together, Kandi covering their arms and a crown made of Kandi adorned their head. The one in the Black suit was the exact opposite, having more of a goth aesthetic to them. They would definitely work in a gothic store of some sort, or even a metaphysical shop.

Then, Purple sat up, gasping like they hadn't been able to take air in for a few moments, clutching at their chest. They looked panicked, eyes darting around the room at everyone, eyes landing on the large window looking out into the nothingness of space, cold and dark and lonely. Someone in an Orange suit was lying next to them, suit looking dirty and old while the other's looked relatively new. 

After seeing that there were no other people in the room besides the ten of them, Red stood in the very middle of the room, clearing their throat. "So", they started, a gruff voice coming from their, or his, mouth. "Where are we?"

The others turned their attention towards him, some shrugging their shoulders, some shaking their heads. Some of them saying that they had no idea where they were and starting up conversations with the different people around them. Eventually, Green stood up, their hair sliding down their back. "No one here has any idea where we are." They started up, the voice coming out of their mouth a little more feminine than what Red took them for. "The name's Moss. And the two over there are Alys in the light green, and Ghost is in the white suit." She nodded over towards her comrades, the two nodding back, Ghost smiling a little bit in their direction.

The next to speak up was Black, humming quietly between sentences. "If we knew where we were, we would have already told you." The voice that came out of Black was high pitched, but still male. He stood up, patting Pink on the head gently before walking over to Red. "We aren't dumbasses, you know." He looked the one in Red up and down, putting a finger in between the other's ribs gently. "Now, three people have said their names, and I'm going to be the fourth, and my fiancé is going to be the fifth." He backed away, a smile growing on his face. "Name's Aiden, and his name is Po." He motioned to Pink, still on the floor. "And what might your name be?"

 _He has a point..._ Red thought to himself, a hand going right under his chin. _They would have told me where we were the moment I got up and they had noticed._ "The name's Red." He motioned down to his suit. "Like my colour. Weird, huh?" Red laughed a little bit, mostly out of nerves. "Anyways... Who's next?"

Everyone looked around again, the tiny Blue double shrugging. It stood up, walked over to Red, and plopped down right on his feet. Red laughed a little bit, picking it up to pat it on it's head. The tiny thing purred quietly, making Red tilt his head just the slightest bit. "You purr... Weird." He put it down, watching it run back over to Cyan. It grabbed something off of the pocket of Blue's space suit, running back over to hand it to the much taller man. It was a note. 

" 'Hi. My name is Markus. I'm mute, and only respond in text messages or sign language. I know American Sign Language and Japanese Sign Language.' " Red said aloud, nodding to Blue, or Markus. "Nice to know. Thank you, tiny creature." He pocketed the note, turning to the others. "Okay... Cyan?" He looked to the lighter blue suit, giving a smile towards them.

Cyan, opening his eyes, looked back at red, sitting up to stretch. "Name's Adriel. Nice to meet yah." Their voice was... Weird and almost robotic. Red couldn't place a gender on them, so for now, Red would see them as having no gender at all. He was very curious about the tattoo, and how far down it went on the other's body. But, he wasn't about to ask questions at the moment.

The last two were Purple and Orange, who were still staring out the window, Orange joining Purple without anyone noticing the two staring. They didn't take their eyes off of the window, watching as the stars rolled passed them. They were almost smiling at the sight, quiet laughing coming from Purple. Orange was shaking at the sight, whimpering and mumbling under their breath. They both had long hair, braided and entangled together, presumably so they never left each other's side. This struck Red as weird. But he wasn't about to bring it up in case it was a sensitive topic for them. He stepped towards them, bending down to a knee in front of the two. He put on a cheerful smile, outstretching a hand towards the two. "Hey there... My name is Red, and I'm sure you heard the others." His tone was soft, and calming, making the two snap back to reality, looking down at him.

"My name is Lilly..." Said Purple, crossing their arms against their stomach. "This is Edgewood, my brother." Orange stared at Red, making sure he didn't take his eyes off of the other. "He doesn't talk much, so I do the talking for us." Lilly sounded very young, around maybe 12 years old, and their voice sounded very much female. Lilly stared at Red, her eyes a weird combination of pink and pastel blue. Her brother's were the same. _Must be twins..._

As the group finished up, the shuttle that they were on vibrated gently, as a large door opened up, with a large warning;

_**Helmets on before exiting the main room, and get to working on your tasks...** _


	2. Helmets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to put your helmets on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry all you space jelly bean simps. I am going to describe Cyan in this chapter. Cosplayers go hog wild for this shit

_The ten of them looked at the door, confused as to what they were supposed to do._

_They decide to get up, doing as the voice said._

_Time to start._

As the lot exited the room, the doors slammed shut behind them. Before them, a large corridor expanded around them. It was dark and cold, no lights to be found. Red looked around for any sign of a light switch, moving towards the wall on his left, only finding smooth wall, and the occasional window where moonlight seeped through, only giving them the littlest bit of light every few feet, not enough to make out any details. He eventually gave up, sighing and just messing with his helmet. "These things are weird..." 

Adriel looked over, nodding. "There are tasks for me to do listed against the glass inside of the visor. So that gives me a little bit of light to work with." Their voice sounded more and more robotic every time they spoke, confusing Red more and more. Did someone send a robot up to work with them? Or something else...? "Anyways, we should probably find a map of some sort, and stay as together as possible. We don't know why we're here, so it's probably best to stay in a pack." 

The group continued forward, eventually hitting a large room, the lights blinding them as they walked in, emerging into a cafeteria, snack machines and drink machines everywhere. When everyone was inside, a set of large doors they hadn't seen before came crashing down, Lilly and Edgewood barely making it in. The two jumped, tearing up and hiding under one of the tables in the middle of the room. Red followed them with his gaze, seeing a large red button in the middle of the table, a glass case surrounding it, a sticker on the outside saying 'EMERGENCY MEETING' in large black and yellow lettering. He tilted his head, obviously catching the attention of Adriel when he did.

"Is something the matter, Red?"

Red took his focus off of the two younger ones, going back towards Adriel. "I don't know. The giant 'Emergency Meeting' button kind of has me on edge. This place is also eerily quiet... Don't you think, Adriel?" He sat down on one of the bench seats, still trying to get used to the bright white lighting in this place. They were way more intense than the lights he was used to at home, almost damaging to the human eye. He adjusted his helmet, shading his eyes somewhat.

The other hummed quietly, sounding almost like a computer, scratching at the tattoo on his neck. After closer inspection, Red saw that it was a tattoo of circuits and wires, and it seemed to overtake almost their entire neck and throat. Strange... He's never seen a tattoo that detailed on anyone before. It almost looked... Real? No no, it couldn't be _real,_ could it? 

No. He had to focus on something else. He couldn't keep staring like he was. Red pulled his attention away from the tattoo, looking down at the emergency button again, crossing his arms again, tapping his left foot while he thought. _If there's an emergency meeting button, then something bad could happen. And if something bad happens, what are we going to do? It's not like we can call for help or medics all the way up here. We're in space, after all._

After a few moments of them thinking, Adriel got bored, walking around the room. Their helmet was telling him to go do these weird tasks, and goddamn, that's what they were going to do. They looked around, seeing a door leading to the left, the right, and if they went forward, there was a door going down. They decided to take the left door, leading them all the way down a corridor that was less lit, but still had enough light to illuminate their way. Their tasks told them to go towards med bay, a tiny map popping up in the corner of their vision. "Huh... That's strange. But okay. This works just fine." They shrugged it off, following it and ending up in med bay. 

They looked around the room. It was a lot smaller than the cafeteria, but more impressive. There were more high tech machines than Adriel had ever seen in their life, and they should know. A few beds sat at the entrance, four of them in total, meant for sick or injured people. _So, we_ can _help each other if someone gets hurt. Very useful._ The further they walked into the med bay, the more they found. There was a large scanner in the corner of the room, glowing gently with green light, along with some sort of extra scanner. 

The task flashing in their line of sight was to give a body scan.

They shrugged, stepping up onto the machine. It made a few noises, and a screen flashed, telling them their name, height, blood type, and suit colour. The scan read as follows;

_Name: Adriel_

_Height: 6'0_

_Blood Type: O+_

_Suit Colour: Cyan_

This took them aback just slightly. The machine was way more advanced that they thought it would be. But this made them happy. They loved seeing advanced machines and equipment that they haven't came across before, and this machine topped everything they had ever seen. They hopped off of the scanner, looking around it, poking and prodding to see how it worked. Their hair, long and blonde, was braided into some of the most beautiful braids some people have ever seen. It traveled down to the small of their back, feathers and what looked to be Norse ritual beads was strewn into the individual strands of hair, making their hair weigh significantly more than people would realize. The grey eyes took up almost all of the whites in their eyes, sparkling with curiosity as their callused hands caressed the machinery, fingers long and slender touching everything they deemed important, two large rings hitting metal.

Something dropped against the steel floor, the large, pointed ears on the creature turning and pivoting around to listen for the sound again. They made their way out of the room, turning left to continue down that corridor, landing themselves in the Upper Engine room, the sound of water hitting the floor echoed through the almost empty room. "Interesting..." Adriel mumbled to themselves, continuing on their way, hearing the scraping of metal on metal, something they were very accustomed to at this point. 

They looked over, just to see a vent shutting.

* * *

The sound of someone running towards the cafeteria made Red look up from what he was doing, seeing Adriel come flying back into the room. "Adriel? What happened, friend?" The honey sweet voice of the man rang, his head tilting a bit as he watched the somewhat shorter creature come to a screeching halt in front of them. The smaller individual was panting, almost sweating, if they could even sweat.

"I saw something go into the vents."

The robotic voice made chills go through Red, a gulp coming out of him. He didn't even know there were vents in this place... But that would make sense. How else were they supposed to breathe in this place without them? Oxygen needed a way to get through the place, after all. But why would someone use them to get around? That made no sense to Red, and was a pretty terrifying concept to think about. _Anything_ could use the vents to go through the entirety of the ship.

He shook off the anxiety that was starting to grow inside himself, bending down to the other's height to make sure he could talk to them more clearly. "Where were you when you saw the vent close?"

Adriel shook their fear away, looking the other in the eyes, the grey flickering just a tad. "I was going out of med bay after I did one of my tasks, and went into the upper engines. The vent closed, and I came rushing back." They looked around at the others, noticing a missing person. "Does anyone know where Po went?"

The only one missing out of the group was Po, the bright pink colour of his suit not present in the gaggle of rainbow strewn out before them. Red, taking off his helmet, scanned the room once more before concluding that, no, he was not with them. The man looked to Aiden, his black suit half unzipped, showing a t-shirt that said something in some other language, definitely not English or anything he had seen before. "Hey, Aiden? Where's Po?"


End file.
